Black Angel (Hiei x Kurama)
by AIR VIXXVICVIII
Summary: Kurama's been dreaming of a boy who he's never met until the day Koenma dumps him. Now he has to convince himself that his dreams and the events don't correspond with each other... Unless Hiei himself changes his mind
1. Chapter 1

_I've seen him before, but where? Those red eyes, the black hair, the dragon wrapping around his right arm. It seems all too familiar... Where have I seen him before? Where? _

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. It's saturday. Unfortunately, I forget to turn it off before I sleep Friday night. My head spins from all the dreams I've been having. The strange dream of a man or a boy. All I see is him; he doesn't smile or talk or make any morion. He stands there and stares back at me as if he's waiting for me. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. _Kurama, you're stressing yourself out. Just relax and think about your day today, _I think to myself. I change my clothes, getting ready to meet Koenma in town for breakfast. He and I have been together for a while, and honestly I think it's going great.

Mother has left for her job and so has Father. My step brother joins his friends for their Saturday drive around the neighborhoods. I leave the house, stuffing my hands in my pocket as I walk. The early spring winds blow calmly around, swinging the branches of the trees. Koenma says to meet him in the café near the square. For all I know, there's only one café within a mile from where I live.

I walk around, hardly anyone awake. The café isn't too far from the neighborhoods. I open the door seeing Koenma waving at me. I smile and sit across from him. "Morning Kurama." He greets.

"Good morning. You're in good spirits today." I place my hand on top of his. His skin is warm and delicate like a rose petal. "Was there something you needed to talk about?"

Koenma sits back and sighs. "Kurama, listen. We've been going out for about six months now. And don't get me wrong, they were the best six months of my life, but my dad wants me back home. He doesn't want me here anymore. You know I can't say no to my father right?"

"Koenma-" I try to think of something to say, but he cuts me off.

"Don't think it doesn't hurt me, it does." He continues on. "I'm sorry Kurama, but I don't think we can continue this relationship anymore."

My heart slowly sinks and rips and breaks. "I see." is all I can say. I hold back my tears and smile through the pain in my chest. "I hope you can find someone who will be able to take care of you." He stands up and I stand with him. I feel his lips touch mine and then the chimes by the door ringing. "Good bye, Koenma." I finally let the tears out, not caring if people saw me.

All day long, I sit on a swing in the park where he and I usually go after a meal. The town seems so innocence and peaceful, but in truth, it is filled with pain. The sun starts to set, coloring the sky pink, orange, and red. I wish he would've been here to share this beautiful sight with me.

"You seem so alone. Why is that?" A voice speaks. I turn around. My eyes widen at the sight of the person behind me. It is _him. _His black spiky hair, the black cloak with a white scarf, black shoes, and red eyes. He walks over and sits on the swing next to me, looking out at the horizon. "Are you going to answer or sit there looking stupid?"

I force myself to answer. "I- I'm fine. My boyfriend just broke up with me. That's all that happened."

He smiles and stares down. "You humans are pathetic. Don't you get that emotions are for those who want to die an early age? You learn to live by yourself."

"It seems you're the one that's alone. You sound like you run away from everything good. Now tell me, why is that? Is it something personal?" I almost want to laugh, but I hold it in.

He glares at me and stands up. "Listen to me you brat, you decided to take a chance with that good for nothing loser and this is the price you pay! So stop sulking and move on you piece of crap. No one's going to take you seriously if you cry day and night about a man who you think you love but in reality, you don't."

I gape at him in shock. "Umm okay. How do you know I don't love him for real?"

His glare doesn't subside. "You idiot, it's written all over you face. And I'm sure its written all over your heart." He begins to walk away back to the town.

"Wait! Thank you sir!" I call after him.

He stops and turns around. "Hiei. I'm Hiei."


	2. Chapter 2

When school starts again, the news has reached everyone's home. I have been dumped by one of the most beautiful people. I sit in class with every pair of eyes heating the back of my neck. The girls are more flirty now that I am single again. My grades are still superior and I intended to keep it that way. The class flies by like the clouds. The bell rings, indicating lunch for third year students.

The news is the talk of the school. Wherever I walk to, I hear my name and Koenma's. It just reminds me of the pain. But I try to keep it to myself so I don't look weak. I remember what Hiei told me a couple nights ago. For some reason, it gives me hope. I want to see him again, but I don't know where he lives or any other information other than his name.

The school's roof is always empty. I sit against the railing resting my arm on my knee. I don't feel like eating anything, talking to anyone, or even finish the rest of the day. This town, it shows you its true colors after some tragedy in your life. I close my eyes and relax my mind. I try to exclude the chatter from below me. Why must things be this complicated?

I feel something fall down to my lap. I look up and meet those red eyes. "Hiei?" I say in shock.

"Eat. You'll starve." He orders. On my lap, lays half a sandwich wrapped in plastic.

"No thank you Hiei. I don't feel like eating." I hold out the sandwich for him to take back.

His expression hardens. "You will eat that or I will force you to swallow it whole!" He threatens me with a glare. "Now eat." He sits besides me and stays silent.

I take a bite of the food and smile. It's well prepared and fresh. "Thanks. I didn't know you go here."

His eyes look to a different direction. "Yeah I just moved here a few days ago. This town's full of bull crap. The people think they know you when they couldn't care less about your well being. Which makes me wonder how you could've survived here for so long."

"I'm used to it. I've lived here my whole life so I know what this town is capable of." I finish the food and throw away the plastic. "So what are you doing here? Have you skipped any classes lately?"

"Funny you should ask. I skipped the last four classes and didn't want anyone bothering me so here I am." He answers back, still not looking at me.

"Oh, I see." I sit next to him and let the silence fall among us. "Hiei-"

"So why are you here? I expected you to be eating lunch with your buddies." Now he looks at me. Those red gentle eyes. They look like they've seen a lot throughout the years he's been alive.

My eyes dart away in embarrassment. "Well, I kind of wanted to get away from my 'buddies'. They were starting to get on my nerves. Not that I blame them or anything."

Hiei snickers at my comment. "You're weak and pathetic like the rest of them, you know? You're so afraid you'll hurt them. But they deserve it since they hurt you. You're too soft uhh... umm...?"

"Kurama. I forgot to tell you my name the other day. I'm sorry." I give him my best smile He seems so sweet, though I know he tries not to. "You're funny you know that Hiei?"

Instead of looking mad or yelling at me, he just stares at me with solid stern eyes. "Shut up you Little Red Riding Nerd." He insults me.

I laugh out loud. "You're very accurate on that insult you know?"

Hiei bolts up and growls at me. "You piece of crap. I can easily slit your throat so if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut!" I can make out a small blush on his cheeks.

"Forgive me, it's not everyday someone makes me laugh." I stand up and brush dirt of my pants. "Shall I see you around?"

He shrugs and walks away. "Whatever. I really don't care."


	3. Chapter 3

As the day goes by, I don't see any sign of Hiei anywhere. He's probably skipping the entire day. Poor guy. My name comes up over and over during class, homeroom, the hallways, wherever I go. Is it really that big of news? I think about my relationship with Koenma for the past six months then what Hiei told me. I realize, I didn't love him as much as I am supposed to. He's right, it is written all over my heart.

At the end of the day, I rush out of the school as fast as I can, trying to avoid as much controversy as possible. I know they'll be stopping me and talk to me about Saturday.

"Going home so soon?" I turn back to see Hiei leaning beside the front doors. "You just love running away from everything instead of facing them, huh?" His eyes shoots open. They're serious.

"I don't enjoy running away. But if its a way for me to get away from pain, then I'll do it." I don't feel like arguing with him. I've been enough for the day.

He cracks a smirk. "Dumb wit. You're such a princess. You've lived in constant protection you don't know what the real world is like." He holds out his hand. "Come with me and I'll show you the real outside."

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood to do anything. Can you please leave me be?" I try not to look too annoyed with him. Honestly, I enjoy his company better than anyone else, even if we have only met a few days ago. "I'm sorry Hiei. I just want to be alone for a while. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes. Alone? You're never alone." He stuffs his hands in his pocket and turns around. "You should know better than to turn me down. It's rare for me to like someone as an ally. You just made the biggest mistake of your life." He walks past me, bumping my shoulder.

I can't help but grin. He really gets me going.

Hiei's POV:

_Kurama's heading home. I tried to convince him to come with me so he'll toughen up a little more. But humans like him are too afraid to even do anything different. I wish I can save him. I really do like him. He's not like the others who kill and kill and kill. He's not like me. I can use someone like him. _

I walk around the alley, waiting for someone to attack. I retrieve my sword, slinging it over my shoulder. The uniform sleeve covering my right arm. The alley is quiet, like everyone living in it has gone to sleep. It would have been a perfect day to drag Kurama along. I reach the end of the alley and sigh. "Damn, not a single enemy. Guess I'll try again. Later."

"Hey, Hiei. You said you had a friend with you? Was that a lie?" I narrow my eyes and glare at the demon.

"Shut up. He didn't want to go."

"Should I show him a good time then?" The demon cackles.

I swiftly grab the hilt of my sword and point the tip of the blade at its face. "You dare touch him, and I will be merciless to you and your friends. He's mine and mine alone."

Mother is already home when I arrive. She's been very supportive after my breakup. "Shuichi, not eating isn't very healthy you know?" She sets down a plate of meat and vegetables.

"Yes, Mother. But as I have told you, I am not hungry. I had a very big lunch today in school." I lie with a smile.

"Very well. I'll just save this for your father of brother."

I nod thankfully to her and walk up the stairs to my room. The wind rustles through the open windows, blowing aside the crisp white curtains. I change out of my uniform and plank on my bed. It's kind of boring. Now I wished I would've gone with Hiei to wherever.

The wind's speed changes and I sense someone. "Nice room." A familiar voice comments.

I look up seeing a pair of red eyes. He sits on the window sill, grins for a second, and steps in.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit up immediately, making room for him. He sits on the end of the bed. "Did you need anything?" I stutter, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with his presence.

"You ditched me. I don't care if you don't want to go. I got bored and decided to come here. Not bad of a place. It's too human though." He glances around and takes in all the details of my room. "Hey listen. I need help on that Calculus homework. Can you help me?"

I'm baffled by his question, but I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Do you have it with you?"

He takes out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Explain to me the dumbest you can, okay Little Red?" He gives me that playful smirk and I narrow my eyes in the same manner.

"Okay let's get started." I scoot closer to him, explaining it the least confusing way possible. I complete an example and asks him to solve another problem. At first, he doesn't get it, but after some practice he starts to catch along. "See, it's not very hard is it?"

He turns his head the other way sharply. "Humph. I would've been able to do it by myself you know? I just had trouble following along."

I smile at his words. He really likes being superior to others and hates admitting his weaknesses. "Yeah. You're pretty good at this. Alright, see if you can solve the last one." We work on homework for about an hour. It's strange. Hiei looks like he's really into it. When we finish, I lay down on my bed while he stands in front of the window. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Hiei doesn't stare back at me. "No. I have a little sister at home waiting for me. I've already been gone longer than i expected. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. If you need anymore help, you can always come to me, you know that right? I'll see you in school and please try not to ditch the classes. I promise they won't be as bad as you think."

His gaze shifts to me. "You better not break that promise, Little Red. Or you're going to pay big time." Then, he's out of my room.

_He has such a way with words, _I think happily to myself. For some reason, the torn pieces of my heart is slowly coming back together.

The next day in school, I find Hiei waiting for me by the front gate. He stands with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and a head somewhat lowered. When i approach him, he says, "You're late."

"Good morning to you too. And you didn't have to wait for me." We walk together in the school with eyes following us.

"Are they usually like this, Little Red?" Hiei asks, a glare locks on his face.

"Not usually. They probably think I've gotten over Koenma and started liking you. It's immature if you ask me."

"Immature and pathetic. I could kill them all." It turns out Hiei and I have the same first class. The teacher neglects to tell us anything new these days.

We sit next to each other in the back next to the window. Hiei looks out watching birds hop from branch to branch then fly away. To be honest, he looks kind of innocent and different and even a little cute. I hear the teacher call out my name to read. His red eyes turn towards me as I recite the words from the page. His stare is soft and tuned on to what I'm reading. When I finish, he returns to watching the birds. He hasn't watched anyone else read except me. I find my self shaking my head with a smile.

"What's with that smirk?" He asks, still looking outside.

I stop smiling and watch him. "Nothing. I just find you kind of mysterious and funny at the same time. I didn't know those type of people existed."

"Neither did I. What's so funny about me?" His voice is blunt like he doesn't care.

The bell rings and the entire class bursts out the door. I grab my bag and wait for him to finish packing. "I'll tell you at lunch. Meet me at the rooftop. Go to class, don't be late, and learn something. By Hiei!" I run out the door to my next class. I should have waited for him and talk to him until I needed to go. _Kurama, you're an idiot,_ I think to myself. I just hope Hiei's going to class and make friends with everyone. Though judging from his actions and words, its not going to happen right away.


	5. Chapter 5

I wait patiently for the next three classes to be over. For some reason, all I want is Hiei. I realize the friends I've made aren't true friends. They go with what's cool and if you're not cool, they don't care about you anymore. No wonder Hiei hates this town. I stare out the window and see two birds fighting among themselves. They are pretty entertaining. That's why he probably loved them last hour.

After the teacher repeatedly calls my name, I snap back in reality. He asks me to answer question number two on the calculus homework and I smile. I wonder if Hiei's calculus class is going well. I answer correctly as usual and smile even bigger. I'm right on all of the problems, meaning he's right on all of them too. It's a start of meeting other people, but only use you to get right answers on homework.

When the lunch bell rings, I take no time to neatly organize my papers. I run out of the class, buy a sandwich, and skip up the stairs to the roof. I walk to the place where I was yesterday and lean against the railing. I hear my name less often now. The door opens slowly and Hiei steps out.

"Now its your turn to be late." I smile at him as he head towards me. "What took you so long? Did some girl keep you waiting or what?"

He glowers at me. "Shut up. I got called in the principal's office for being late to class three times."

"And why were you late, may I ask?" I snap the bread in half and hand him the biggest out of the two.

Hiei snatches it out of my grasp and takes a big bite. "They were pissing me off. I want to transfer to your classes so beg him to switch me will you?"

"Hiei, it's not that easy. And if I do it, he'll think I want you in my classes." I eat a part of my lunch. It will be like that. I just can't beg the principal to change his schedules. It'll go viral!

"Well, don't you want me in your classes? I'm the only one who understands everything that's happened to you and the only one who's not an ass."

A small laugh passes through my lips. "Yeah you're right. About everything. I do want to see you for a full school day, but you have to do this yourself. But don't mention my name, or say because one of your friends are in those classes. It'll make the chances of you and me in the same place less likely. Just say its more convenient for you."

He nods as I talk. "Kay, thanks Little Red." We finish our sandwiches in silence. I can tell he's in deep thought. I want to help him, I really do, but everyone will start rumors and it'll turn out into a big mess.

Before I knew it, I'm spacing out and stare at my food. Hiei taps my shoulder and I turn my head towards him only for his lips to meet mine. My eyes widen, but I can't deny the tingling feeling in my heart. When he pulls back, he hit his palm on my forehead. "You're in idiot. You care so much about your social life you can't even help a friend? I hope that's payment enough. If it's not... WELL IT BETTER BE BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING FROM ME!"

I slowly smile. "Hiei-"

"Can you hurry up and do it after school? I don't want to spend another day in a class filled with jack wits." I can make out a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Of course Hiei. I understand." I'm finally able to finish my food with too much happiness in me. Unfortunately, the bells rings and we have to go our separate ways again. "So after school, meet me by the principal's office okay?"

He nods and walks off with his hands in his pocket again. "Hiei! Don't be late this time, okay?"

He stops and turns around. "You bastard. Don't tell me what to do." But he grins afterwards. I take one more glance down to the courtyard before going off to class. I touch my lips and recall the scene. Is that how he feels about me? He likes me like that? But he talks so ill mannered. How can a rude boy like him have an angel inside of him? Can Hiei possibly get anymore perfect?


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei's POV:

_Should I have really done that? What if he... What if he doesn't like me back? What if he ignores me now and turns into those school kids? I made the wrong move I know that for a fact._ I torture myself thinking negative thoughts. I know Kurama finds me immature and desperate. He was just in a relationship not too long ago. Forget it, I blew it!

I wait outside the classroom door even after the bell rings. I don't want to be here. Now, I'm afraid of seeing Kurama. I'm afraid of him turning me down. But why? Why am I so afraid now? I should be happy, right?

The door slides open and the teacher pops out. "Oh! There you are Hiei! We were doing a roll call and you weren't there. Well come on in! You probably got lost or something."

i enter the room with all the girls eying me with interest. They make me sick. I wish I have Kurama next to me right now. The only empty seat is in the middle surrounded by preppy high school girls. Why? Why me of all people? I sit down and try to ignore the flirty glances towards me. My fists clench to suppress the urge of punching their ugly faces.

"So Hiei," a girl whispers. "where are you from? I haven't seen you from around here before. Did you just move here?" Her black hair fall over her shoulder as she talks and those menacing blue grey eyes I don't find attractive at all.

"Yeah." Is what I answer.

"If you want I can show you around." She touches my hand and I quickly slap it away. "I'm not interested." I snap before she can say something else. "Oh, okay."

For the rest of the hour, I tune myself out and lay my head on top of the desk. I want to see Kurama so badly. I want to know how his day went and if a girl tried to feel him up. They should know I don't swing that way. I swing Kurama's way.

When the day is over after a million years of waiting, I sprint down to the office where he planned on meeting me. Finally, I get to see him.

I glance at the clock out in the hallway. Hiei is late again. I am usually the one to help those with their problems, but this is one problem I don't want to help Hiei with. However, he already paid me. I smile just as the though comes in my mind again. A small figure from down the hallway. Hiei.

"You're late." I say in amusement as he approaches closer.

"Yeah, the chicks here are ridiculous cats let me tell you." He responds in disgust.

"That's nice. Ready?" He gives me a nod and I open the door. The principal sits in his desk reading the news paper. "Sir?"

He doesn't set down what he's reading. "Yes, Minamino?"

"Sir, Hiei would like to change his schedule to match mine. He wishes it to be this way because it is more convenient for him. Is that alright, sir?" I try not to sound too desperate.

"Very well Minamino. I'm glad you've made a friend Hiei. He may follow you around school starting tomorrow. I will make the change tonight." He sets down the papers and starts typing on his computer.

I bow to him and for Hiei to lower his head. "Thank you."

"Uh... Yeah thanks." He stutters. He has too much pride, I think.

He and I walk home in silence. I know he appreciates what I've done, but too afraid or proud to admit it. "You're welcome." I say.

The red eyes shifts to me. "What?"

"You're welcome. I know you're saying thank you in your head. So, you're welcome Hiei."

He stares down, faintly blushing. "Thanks Kurama."

"Kurama?" My eyes widen at the sound of the voice. I stare up and see a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes.

"Koenma?"


	7. Chapter 7

He gives me that sweet smile again, those beautiful brown eyes sparkling in the sun. "Hey. I've been waiting for you for some time now."

I grin brightly back at him and feel Hiei's energy rising behind me. His face is hard and stern, hands shoved in his pockets and head slightly cocked. "I didn't know you'd be here, Koenma."

My arms wrap around him and he hugs me back. "I persuaded my dad to let me stay here. And it worked! I'll be going back to school tomorrow and we... we can... we can start from where we left off, right?"

The question freezes my thoughts for a moment. I look back at Hiei and he's still standing the same way. "Umm." Of course as nice as I am, I can't turn him down. "Yeah. I'd love that."

Then, something weird happens. i feel Hiei's body shift and feel a stabbing pain in my heart. He shifts again and walks away. "Hiei!" But Koenma catches my arm.

"Forget him. The important thing is that we're together again. Nothing can separate us, not even your friend, I just know it!" Koenma takes my hand and smiles bigger. "I love you."

I want to return his words, but something wells up in my chest and I can't breathe. I look back seeing no signs of him. My heart about gives up. _You can do this, _I tell myself. "I love you too." It's the only lie I wish I never have said. Those three words doesn't mean anything to me for him anymore. It means a lot if they are directed to someone else I yearn.

I wake up in the middle of the night, half asleep meeting a pair of red eyes. "Hiei?" I whisper.

"Shh. Go to sleep Little Red." I feel something warm on my forehead and he disappears. My eyes close in exhaustion and I forget everything that just happened.

In the morning, Koenma waits for me in front of my house as usual. He takes my hand and I almost want to yank it away. His touch is different from what I remember. School's going to be rough from now on. Koenma tells me everything about his dad's home, how he had servants, beautiful girls to do his work, and how bored he soon became. He begged his dad to allow him to move back here, closer to me. Guilt rushes in my veins as he talks. I'm not even sure how long I'LL be able to keep it up.

In school, everyone is fussing over Koenma's return, but my attention is somewhere else. I search for a certain vertically challenged, spiky haired, red eyed boy whom I owe an apology to. But people surrounds me like towering walls. Everyone's voices ringing crucially in my ears. The bell hasn't rung yet and there's still a good five minutes. I take a step back while everyone circles around Koenma and run off inside the building.

I climb up the stairs knowing he's probably there. And I'm right. Hiei looks over the fence to where I was just at. He's been watching me. "Good morning Hiei."

He stays silent. I walk next to him and rest my forearm on the railing. His gaze doesn't falter and I'm sure I know why. There's a barrier around him and it's not going down anytime soon.

"Hiei-"

"Do you see it, Little Red? The great opportunity for a friendship? But he won't talk to her because he knows she's already got someone to love. He's afraid." I frown at his words then follow his gaze. I don't see any one that fits his description.

"I don't see anything." I admit shyly.

"Because you are a fool, Kurama. You don't see anything because your kindness and innocence blinds you from seeing anything. You're too blind to even see who is truly in front of you." His voice rises at each sentence. "Someday you'll figure it out, but by then, it would have already been too late." He turns around and sighs deeply.

I don't get him sometimes. That's why I find him funny. "I don't get why you're trying to say. I'm not blind. My visions are perfect and I see well in the dark."

But that only seems to make him angrier. "You're a fool!" He repeats again, louder this tim. "You don't realize what I'm talking about! Admit it! You're afraid you'll know and hurt your precious lover. Let me tell you something, Little Red, if he dares hurt you I'm slicing that beautiful face of his from your point of view. I'll slice it off and throw it in a river."

I'm confused. When has Koenma hurt Hiei? My expression angers. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. Koenma has never hurt me!"

"You lie! He hurt you the first day we met! Stop acting like you don't know what I mean Little Red!" He stops and takes a few deep breaths. "All I'm saying is," Hiei begins softer, "I don't want to see you like that again." His hand touches my cheek. A small flashes on his face for a second. "You're too good for that bastard." He turns around and walks away. I want to run after him, but my feet won't listen. It's as if my feet are glued to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the day, Hiei disappears and I don't see him. However during lunch, I know where he is. I buy our traditional lunch sandwich and run up the stairs to the roof. As I suspected, he's leaning against the railing.

"Hi, Hiei." I say. He doesn't turn around. I join him and cut the sandwich in half. "Here. You'll starve. I haven't seen you around, have you been here all day?"

He takes the food and eats it switch out answering my question. I sigh and look out at the courtyard. I stare at him from the corner of my eye; those pulsing beautiful scarlet eyes. How they haunt me at night. I still don't know if that was a dream or not. I hide back a grin at the thought. "Little Red, I'm leaving." Hiei says finally.

My attention snaps at him. "What do you mean leaving? You just got here!" It's only been five days since I met him. How could he go so quickly?

"Trust me, it will all be better if I leave. And you have Koenma so I know you're in good hands." I can tell he's hiding the tears in those red eyes.

"But-"

He faces me, touching my cheek. His hand is cold even if the air is humid and the wind is dry. "I love you little Red. I want to be able to protect you. So this is my way of doing that."

Now it's my turn to bite back the tears. I want to warm his hands and tell him everything that's been inside of me. I've been running away from the truth after all. The one who I truly love really is there. And now our conversation earlier finally makes sense.

"So you're just going to go? Leave me all alone in this cruel world?"

Hiei dated to grin. "Finally realized who your heart desires, eh?"

"Is it too late?" I whisper, hoping he'd say no. I shut my eyes and brace myself for the pain about to come.

I feel something warm on my lips and recognize the feeling. I open my eyes seeing Hiei's closed, his lips against mine. I just let main lead me to whatever he wants to do. He pulls back an inch after a minute or so.

"Hiei-" I try to say, but he interrupts me again.

"You're so tempting Little Red. I just can't say no to you no matter what. When I first saw you there, something about you trapped my soul and wept reminding me of you. I know we just met and all, but you only come once in a lifetime. And I'll say it again if you want me to; I love you."

My head spins round and round like a coin being twisting on top of the dinner table. "I won't hide anymore." I whisper with a smile. "Hiei, I won't lie, hide, or be afraid anymore. I promise." I think about Koenma and all we've been through. All the dates we had the past months are nothing compared to the past days Hiei and I spent together. I lean forward and give him a small touch on his lips. I think it surprises him more than it surprise me.

"You sure are something Little Red." He gives me that grin and we both look out at the courtyard, Hiei's hand on top of mine.

Koenma's POV:

Kurama disappears sometime during lunch. A bunch of people say he spends most of the time up in the roof with Hiei, a new kid, probably the one that was with him yesterday. I walk up the stairs and stop, hearing their conversations.

"I'll say it again if you want me to; I love you." It isn't Kurama's voice. I crack the door open wide enough for me to see him and the boy from yesterday, Hiei.

"I won't hide anymore." Kurama says to him, smiling softly. "Hie, I won't lie, hide, or be afraid anymore. I promise." And what came next... I don't want to say. I end up closing the door quietly, trying to piece the events together. Did he really move on that quickly? And with a guy he barely knows?

He's going to pay. I'm not sure how, but he will. Kurama, how? Why? After you returned those three words that meant nothing to you?!


	9. Chapter 9

As the seconds ticked by, I steal glances of Hiei. He isn't smiling, but I know he's happy. His crimson eyes seem to shimmer whenever he was content.

"Hey, Kurama?" He starts. "I need to tell you something before you and I are together."

I look at him strangely. What else can he say to me? That he's... never mind. "Say whatever you need to Hiei. You know I'm not the one to judge."

He gives me a nod and stares back at me. Now his eyes seem to say the words instead of his mouth. "Kurama, you should know that I'm not human. I'm different from you. That's why I'm afraid that one way or another, you'll get hurt because of me." He takes his hand off of mine. "I won't drag this out any longer. I'm a demon."

For some reason, it doesn't surprise me. Its no wonder I feel so attracted to him, but from the moment I met him, there was something wrong or should I say brilliantly different about him. "I'll accept you for who you are Hiei. You may be a freak to others, but to me you are perfect."

He laughs at that. "Perfect? Get real Little Red. I can be the most terrifying thing you've ever seen."

"But you're not. You're the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

I can tell he's in thought. He takes a deep breath before saying, "I want you to meet someone really important to me. They… they aren't very good at making friends like me, but I'd love for you to meet them."

"Hiei, we've been going out for less than one week and you already want me to meet your parents?" I joke.

He quickly glares at me playfully. " Jerk. I'm going to show you to my sister. She doesn't go to school because... Well because I'm afraid for her." Hiei explains to me. "She's like you; so innocent and too good for the world."

"Oh and you're not?" I give him a slight grin. "You are too. So what does she do if she's not at school?"

"She works." He answers. "She holds a small clinic for friendly demons at my place and they know if they hurt her, they're good as dead."

I smile even bigger. I didn't know Hiei had a nice brotherly sense in him. It's too cute. "I didn't know you had that side in you. I just thought you were calm and isolated for a reason."

Hiei scoffs like he was offended. "Please like that's ever me." But then he gives me that grin of his again. "Do you want me to take you to her? To meet her of course. I'm sure Yukina would enjoy company."

I give him a nod. "That'd be nice, but we're in the middle of school. We can't just run away from here."

"Sure we can. All you have to do is take my hand and jump down. It's completely safe."

I look down at the courtyard. It's like me staring at the place where I'm going to die. "Uhh I don't know Hiei. It's a pretty long fall."

"Exactly." And with that he takes my hand and we free fall down to the cement below us.

I shut my eyes, knowing I'll be seeing heaven once I open them. I feel a warm touch around my neck. When my eyes open, I see Hiei. Us in the courtyard, alive.

"We-we're alive." I breathe in relief. I sound ridiculous, I think.

"Of course we're alive. You'd think I'd actually let you die?" He kisses the back of my hand and we sneak out of school grounds.

"Hiei, I feel bad doing this." I admit to him. I haven't done anything wrong since I was little.

"Don't be. Blame it all on me if you have to. It's only for half a day. Unless you want to go back to your boyfriend." He whispers that last part.

I smirk at him being sensitive. "Jealous? I'm kidding Hiei. And I thought you knew that you're my boyfriend now?"

He stops walking and I can't help but stare in his red eyes. "You mean that?"

I nod, still holding his gaze. "I do Hiei. I seriously do."

He steps up to me and grabs my jaw, forcing it to be inches in front of his face. "If that is such a lie-"

"It's not." I quickly kiss him, leaving him with a shocked expression. "You coming, bad boy?"

Hiei snaps out of it and is leading the way again. Even if I can't see his face, I know he's happy.

Koenma's POV:

As soon as everyone knows, Kurama's life is about to change. He should know better than all people to not cheat on me. I wait for them to be finished, but the bell has already rung and they haven't come back from the roof. I feel a tinge of jealousness. Kurama has never done anything like that with me before! What the hell makes this jackass Hiei better than me?!


	10. Chapter 10

Hiei leads me to a more secluded part of town. He stops in front of a run down brown house with sealed windows and a glass sliding door. We step inside and it looks like what you may see in a normal house. They have a table, cushions, kitchen, fireplace, bedrooms, and a bathroom.

"Yukina!" Hiei calls. "I've brought someone to see you!"

What I expect his sister to look like is completely different from what I see. A young girl about his height with his same beautiful red eyes greets us from one of the rooms.

She wore a pink dress with a white ruffle at the bottom and a dark brown jacket with a white color lying gently on her shoulders. Her mint green hair braided and tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes widen at the sight of me, I think. "You- you're Kurama?" Her voice doesn't sound convinced.

"Yes, this is Kurama. The one I have been telling you about?" Hiei gestures for her to come closer. She takes his hand and they both face me.

Yukina bows politely. "I have heard many great things about you from my brother. I'm very honored to be in your presence, Mr. Kurama."

Her sense of mannerism surprises me. She's like the opposite of Hiei. Now I know why he's protective. The girl is completely vulnerable. "Ah, please. There's no need. It is I who is honored to meet you, lady Yukina." I take her hand and kiss it gently.

She smiles sweetly at me. "You found a good one brother."

Hiei laughs. "Really? I think so too."

I can feel a blush forming on my face. "Thanks so much Hiei."

"Would you like some tea?" His sister sets up the table and pours three cups of tea without much of my answer.

We gather around the table, thanking Yukina for the tea. I take a sip, melting as the hot water touched my tongue. "It's wonderful. Where did you learn to make tea this good?"

The siblings stare at eachother with a smile. "It's something ice maidens have to learn to do." Yukina explains. "Perhaps my brother has already told you he is a demon. I am too a demon, but not as strong as him. I tend to cool off the house, making it severely cold for my brother so I make him tea to warm him up."

I take another sip. "Demon or not, you're a wonderful girl."

In the middle of our break, Hiei walks out to collect firewood for the fireplace. He says it freezes overnight rather quickly.

I catch Yukina looking down at her cup longingly. "I hope my brother hasn't caused you much trouble." She finally says. "To be honest, he just got out of a bad relationship. He and Makuro just recently broke up and it's been hard on him. We moved here to get away from that guy. Even I haven't seen him yet, but from what I heard, he seems to be a wonderful person."

"Is that so?" I finish my tea and listens to the rest of the story.

"I don't know why Brother has always wanted me to be here, treating demons he 'befriends' but he says its better than the outside world. It's rare for him to make friends with a human." Her eyes meet mine and I am unable to cute the gaze off. "Please take care of my brother. Even if he looks tough on the outside, he has a delicate heart. His happiness means a lot to me."

I reach for her hand and look at her with seriousness. "I promise, I won't do anything bad to hurt him. I feel sorry for that Makuro guy for letting him go." I look around to make sure Hiei isn't anywhere around. "To tell you the truth, your brother saved me. He made me realized that this world is unfair and that we have to keep going. Even if we go back, we'll always end up in the future."

I can see the relief in Yukina's eyes. "I'm glad you understand him. Maybe that's why he's so attracted to you."

Hiei comes back with a pile of cut lumber. He dumps them in the fireplace and all of a sudden, it's lit. "How did you-"

"Long story. Now come on." We sit in front of the fire, Yukina laying her head on her brother's shoulder.

I watch the fire crackle and heat up my face. I slowly hold Hiei's hand and smile when his fingers laced around mine. Even if they aren't the richest people I know, something as simple as this makes me realize I've been blinded by Koenma and his eagerness to please everyone but me. I now know, it's best to leave that bastard out of my life for good, and be taken by Hiei's heart instead.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I walk to school with my guard up. I know Koenma's reign is about to begin. The people that were my 'friends' glare at me. I keep calm, seeing Hiei up ahead with his arms crossed, leaning against the school sign.

"Morning." I greet somewhat brightly.

He looks up at me with a soft glare. "We're up for a tough day, Kurama. Seems like Koenma has been busy."

My happiness disappears, anxiousness quickly replacing it. "What's happened?"

Hiei picks up his bag and we make our way inside the building. Now I know what he means by Koenma's been busy. People I know give me hard stares as if it is to make me feel guilty. I shake it off. Koenma deserves an explanation, and so did I.

Inside the school, the A-listers surround my used to be other half. Koenma stares at my direction and I motion for him to follow Hiei and I to rooftop. He tells his group to stay behind and go along with us. I try to process what to say to him, but for some reason, I can't find the right words. It's a matter of time until my time runs out. The three of us are on the roof, facing eachother.

"Well, Kurama? Did you just shove me along to rub your new boyfriend in my face?" Koenma says venomously.

I take a deep breath before starting. "Koenma, please listen to me. I want to apologize for leading you on like that. Honestly, I didn't mean to. You and I are better off with different people. It's just, you enjoy attention but not from me. And I enjoy attention from you; you just don't seem to give me as much as you give your other 'friends'. Yes you and I used to date, but that doesn't mean go out every weekend and never have alone time during school days or nights. I was blinded by the fact that I wanted to be wanted. That's why I kept telling myself I was happy with you. Even though-"

Koenma holds up his hand. "Enough said, Kurama. It's my turn to apologize. Forgive me but I never in a million light years to go out and not tell me that you had feelings for someone else. But I guess you deserved some explanation. I'll tell everyone that it's alright with us."

Even if he says he's fine, I know he isn't. Shrouds of mist cover his brown eyes. I want to hug him, but at the same time, I don't. I sigh and say, "Thanks for understanding. And I'm sorry about all of this."

He gives me one of his usual nods and leaves Hiei and I alone. "Well, I believe that went better than what you had expected?"

"Yeah. Much better than what I thought." I give him an, "I'm okay now" smile.

"Alright then. I guess its time to survive a day of wonderful high school." He and I hold hands as we walk down to our first hour class.

During the day, the rumors have calmed down. Seems like Koenma is sticking to his words. Hiei and I have our usual lunch up at the rooftop. He rests his head on my lap while I eat.

"You look cute from this angle you know?" He says a bit amused.

I gently laugh and lean down to kiss him. "I know. And you do too."

We relax for the remaining time we have. Hiei breathes calmly, the wind softly brewing in.

"Hey, Kurama? Are you sure it's okay with you that I'm a demon? I mean demons dislike humans and you never know what the future maybe."

I don't look down at him. "If demons really hate humans, you would've killed me and the entire school on the first day. And it's too late for me to turn back now because… because you've taken me somewhere no one has before. And I'm grateful for that."

He sits up and rests his forehead against mine. "I'm glad. Or I would've taken out your voice box already." His lips gently press against mine. "You drive me to my death you know?"

I laugh, somewhat breaking the mood. "Yeah. Maybe over the weekend, I can drive you to hell."

"You're so bad Little Red, so full of surprises. And that's why I love you."

The same night, I'm about to sleep when I feel a sharp point enter my wrist. I look over my hand to see a needle, digging deep in my skin. A pair of cold hands constricts me. I can't feel my body, nor can I feel myself breathing. I don't even notice when someone covers my mouth forcing me to black out.

HIEI'S POV:

I bolt up from my bed, my heart racing. I check on Yukina. She's fine, but I'm still shaking. Wind coldly blows on the wood. I try to push it away and get more sleep. I hope Kurama's okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiei's POV:

Usually, Kurama is here after a few minutes I arrive, but he's not. The sky is dark and the wind is strangely cold. When the bell rings and Kurama's not by my side, I know something's wrong.

I walk away from the school, not sure of where to go. I feel so lost without him. I find myself walking around the busiest place of the city. The more I travel deeper in the alleys, the faster my heart beats. I keep my guard up, knowing other demons are lurking in the corners. And I'm right. A demon I despise appears in front of me.

"Missing something Dragon Flame?" It asks in a mocking tone.

My hands curl into a fist. "No." I lie between clenched teeth.

"You are very good at hiding your worry, Dragon Flame. Are you missing your human friend?"

I can feel my heart stopping. "Where is he? I swear if you bastards hurt him I won't be very merciful to you!"

A small grin appears on its face. "I just hope he isn't dead."

"Bastard! Where the hell is he?" I can feel myself shaking. I clench my fist harder to stop myself with worry.

Instead of answering me, the demon disappears and a familiar figure approaches me.

"Hello Hiei." His scratchy voice says.

His head covered in bandages, hands tied together in front of his body. "Makuro."

"Well, well. I was wondering why you left demon world in such a hurry, and why you didn't come back. I guess it turns out you found a human to play with. Mmm, Hiei? How does it feel to be the one on the verge of panic?"

Makuro snaps his fingers and I hear Kurama's faint voice yelling in pain. "Stop! Stop it Makuro please! I'll do as you say but let him go!" I can't hide my shaking hands anymore and this mummy knows my fear.

"Hiei… what happened to you my little Dragon? You used to be cold to me but it seems this human has softened you up. I hate it!" I hear the snap followed by that same voice.

"No! Stop it already! Look, what do you want me to do? Die, fight you, suffer? I don't care what it is just please let him go." I can tell my voice is literary on its hands and knees begging Makuro as much as I am.

"You seem very protective of him Hiei. Something you never had when we were together. Ah how about this? We play a little game I'd like to call hide and seek. You have twenty four hours to find Kurama, or he's dead." Then he fades away into the darkness.

As soon as he's gone, I drop to my knees, wanting to throw up and kill myself for what I have gotten Kurama into. The poor boy didn't deserve this. But it's because of me he's getting this treatment. I want to scream and cuss the world out, but I can't. I'm on a time limit and if I don't find my Kurama, I may never have him ever again and he may never forgive me.

Makuro's POV:

After confrontation with Hiei, Makuro heads back to where the demons hold Kurama captive. His white shirt soaking with his bright red blood, the same color as his hair. His chin rests on his chest as his body racks with pain.

"Come now, Kurama. It won't be long until Hiei comes running to your rescue. I wonder what's so special about you, you pathetic human!" She takes out a small dagger and cuts his cheek slowly and deeply. She forces their eyes to meet. "Look at me and say you don't love him. Or I will be merciless to you." He doesn't say a word. "I see. You're the loyal type, mm? I hate loyalty when it comes to humans. You honestly think you have Hiei's complete heart? Foolish boy. That dragon belongs to me and he is mine alone. But I set up this little game to know where he wants to be. I know he hasn't gotten over us yet. And make sure he never will get over us. Until he comes here its lights out for you." Kurama feels another point digging into his skin. And in under a minute the drug pulls him under.

_Okay so for now, I'm having Hiei think Makuro is a boy__and I'm just going to have Hiei not see what's under all that crap and I guess in sort of my point of view its she so pay attention on who's POV it is okay? Love and all to you!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hiei's POV:

The entire alley way is a maze. A maze that will take me approximately twenty-four hours to scale. Is that bad? For me, yes. It is very, very bad. Is Makuro jealous of my relationship with Kurama? But how could he since he's the one that broke up with me and all of a sudden hates me for leaving demon world without as much as a word? Go to hell Makuro… Oh wait, he already lives in hell.

I collect myself, trying to hold in my fear. I clench my hands tighter forcing it to stop shaking. No matter what, I'm not letting Makuro win. I will save Kurama and I will destroy Makuro for what he's done. He may be human, but Kurama understands me even if we barely talk to each other.

Knowing how that bastard Makuro works, he's hidden Kurama somewhere well guarded and hidden in plain sight. I rip off the white strip off my forehead, opening the Jagan eye. Maybe it was a good thing keeping it a secret. I pick up on Kurama's presence rather quickly. This is one hide-and-seek game that won't last very long.

The closer I get to the place where he is, the more my heart picks up speed. Why am I so scared? I've killed so many demons in the past and been confronted to by the 'most powerful' ones. Yet I'm afraid for the one that loves me? I've never gotten this feeling while I was with Makuro… WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?

All around me is nothing but pitch black. It's the Jagan that helps me see and nothing else. It leads me to a dead end, but I can feel demon energy leaking from the cracks of the bricks and cements. This is where they're keeping him.

I easily break through the wall. So far, nothing threatening. So far. A couple of low ranked demons attack me, but I'm too strong for them. Deeper in, I realize it leads to the forest that separates this town from the rest of its neighboring towns and cities.

I snap a twig and all of a sudden I want to hurl. It feels like Kurama tugging on my heart. My brain forces my legs to sprint forward. "Kurama!" My shaking voice yells. "Kurama? Where are you?" I feel like I'm chasing endless darkness. I want to stop, but I know if I do he might… No. I'm not going to let that happen to him.

All of a sudden, my views change from black to red. Now I realize what or who's in front of me. I slowly walk towards him trying so hard to hold in the tears. I cut down the chains and hold him gently in my arms. I shake him a little. "Kurama? Kurama, wake up. It's me Hiei. I'm going to get you out of here so I need you to wake up before my heart gives in." A tear slides down my cheek onto his face. "Please."

Kurama's POV:

I feel my world shaking. What's happening? Did that mummy decide to shake me to death? I take the chance of opening my eyes. The first things I see are those beautiful red mirrors. The ones that stare back at me in the darkness of night when I don't have anybody else.

"Hiei." I croak weakly. I can tell he's crying just by the way he holds me.

"Shh. It's okay Kurama. You're safe with me. I promise you no one else is going to hurt you."

I manage to grin and nod. "I thought… you'd never... Save me."

"Shut up and save your energy. You know no matter what I'm always going to be there, right? So you better get well for me." I feel something wet hit my cheeks.

"Hiei, are you crying?"

He wipes his eyes and sniffles. "No." But then he gives me a sarcastic laugh. "Okay. Yes. You've turned me into a giant softie."

I brush away the rest of his tears weakly. "You mean a little softie?" I notice the purple light on his forehead and I make it out to be an eye. I want to ask him, but go against it.

Hiei takes my hand and kisses my palm. "Yeah. Go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up, I promise you that."

My eyes start to close. But something above Hiei hidden in the trees catch my attention. It's getting closer and closer. I can barely make out a point aiming straight for Hiei. With whatever energy I have left, I force him to his lay on his back and feel a sharp pain in my chest. I look down to see the point of a dagger piercing through my skin. Blood slithers down the side of my mouth. I hear Hiei's shaken voice yelling my name before I collapse.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiei's POV:

I'm too frozen in fear to relax. I look up to see Makuro's hidden face.

"Oh Hiei. I missed you. You know, I think hide-and-seek is your game. We'll play again some other time, okay?" He disappears into the darkness.

I feel something wet on my neck and realize that it was Kurama's blood. I collect myself the best I can and carefully carry him on my back. I sprint as fast as I can out of the forest and to my place. I hope Yukina doesn't have very many visitors. For the middle of the day, it's pretty dark. Drops of rain fall mercilessly from the sky. Kurama is freezing against my skin and it only makes me worry even more.

I kick the door open, scaring Yukina. But I bet Kurama soaked in his blood scared her even more.

"Brother what happened?" She's trying not to choke, but she's Yukina so she does. "Is… Is he going to be okay?"

I shake my head and set him down on my bed in my room. I let Yukina take over while I hold his cold hand. She heals him and small screams of pain escapes from his mouth. I hold his hand a little tighter, hoping it'll give him a sense of comfort. His screams tear my heart piece by piece.

"Brother, who did this to him?" Yukina asks, still healing him. "He's so broken and torn. I feel so sorry for him." She gently brushes away his hair to heal the cut on his cheek.

"Makuro did. He got jealous and I guess this is how he acts towards it." I pause for a moment before saying, "Hell, if Kurama didn't save me, I would've been dead."

I expect Yukina to be surprise, but she isn't. "I see. You have to be more careful now, Brother. Kurama's human so he isn't capable of holding back demons like you and I. He's delicate like a rose." She touches his face gently, a small grin appearing on her face. "He's okay now. He just needs some time to rest. When he wakes up, keep him in bed."

I let out a breath of relief. "Yukina, you have no idea how much I love you." I hug her tightly. She hugs me back knowing I need someone there for the time being.

"I love you too. Keep him safe for the both of us. I prefer you happy than sad." She leaves me to have some alone time with Kurama. Though I don't know what I'm supposed to do besides look after him.

I take his hand in mine, trying to warm it up. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." I whisper. "You didn't deserve that. I wish I could've looked after you a little better." My thumb unconsciously brushes over his soft skin. I bring the back of his hand to my lips. "I'm so sorry Kurama. I hope you don't hate me when you wake up. Though I don't blame you if you do. You honestly deserve better than what I have to give." I let the tears fall even though I'm not much of a crier. I lean over him, touching my lips on his forehead. This time, more tears spill down on his face. "I love you." I whisper just barely an inch away from him. Something heavy keeps me from standing back up. Then I realize I'm looking into two beautiful emeralds.

"I love you too Hiei." Kurama whispers back.

I take a deep breath and let the relief show on my face. "You're awake." I murmur. "Kurama, you're awake!" I hug him tightly but gently.

"It's alright Hiei. I'm okay. I'm sorry if you had to worry about me. I guess I should've been more careful, huh?"

I shake my head kiss him again. "From now on, I'm going to protect you better. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore."

"I know." His fingers slowly trace the place on my forehead near the Jagan. "You're a special demon. You even have a third eye. Or is that pretty common?"

I force his hand to relax. "It's normal, but the Jagan has a mind of its own so it's kind of different. Go to sleep. You need your rest." Before I he let me go, Kurama caught my hand. "Something you need?"

At first, his eyes look sad. "I… I just wanted to know what you would've done if… If I had died."

I bite my lip to keep in the tears. My heart feels heavy just thinking about it. "Don't you dare think like that. To be honest, I don't know what I would've done. I guess… You're another reason why I exist. I want to make you happy and if you're not there, then I'm here to support and protect Yukina. You are my light, and please tell me if this is too cheesy, but you're my angel. And I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." I kiss his forehead as he smiles.

"It's nice seeing this side of you Hiei. And I feel the same. You're the reason for my existence." He closes his eyes in content.

I sit by his side, a small grin on my face. Kurama is different from all those other humans. I feel like he saved me and I saved him. That's why when one is hurt or gone, the other feels like they're not complete or they're in great affliction. I know I can be the only person that can protect him forever. However, humans don't live to forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiei's POV:

Two days after the incident, Kurama's up and a little bit about. Yukina still keeps a close look on him incase something bad happens. I train outside every afternoon while my sister treats Kurama. He's called his family lying to them a lot. I can tell it hurt him just as much as his injuries.

This afternoon, he comes out and watches me train. I try not to show off or embarrass myself too much. His emerald eyes watch my every move. He keeps staring at me with that smile it's too hard for me to focus.

After some time, I get really fidgety and ask, "Something about me slicing air that makes you want to keep watching?"

Kurama shrugs, not taking off the smile. He motions me to come over. "It's just the way you have two personalities in you." I sit next to him while he speaks. "Hiei, I need to tell you something."

I give him my full attention, wondering what he's about to tell me. "Yeah? What is it?"

I can tell he's hesitating by the way he bites his bottom lip. "I… About Makuro… There's something you need to know before deciding whether or not to kill him."

Something feels off. Kurama hardly stutters when he speaks unless it's the two of us talking about us. "Okay. What about him do I need to know?"

"He's really a-"

Yukina stepped in on us. As a big brother, I'm not allowed to get mad at her. "Lunch is ready. And Kurama shouldn't be moving too much. You're still recovering." She helps him up on his feet and leads in the living room.

Yukina made us a cup of soba noodles with spicy soy sauce and her usual tea. We all eat in content silence. Kurama mentions something about returning home and lying to his family about his disappearance. I feel like I'm the reason he's been changing from innocent to a guy who skips and drops out. That's not what I want to do to him. Am I a bad influence?

After eating, Yukina heads off to the market and Kurama back to his home. That leaves me all alone in our place, thinking of a carefully planned out revenge. No one hurts my Kurama and not get anything in return.

The wind suddenly rushes in and I know I'm not alone. Someone else is inside my room besides me. I'm surprised who stands behind me. "What the hell do you want, Makuro?" I clench my teeth to keep my anger trap inside.

"I'm confused, Hiei. What does that human have that I don't?" He takes another step towards me.

"It's something you'll never understand Makuro. He posses something that I can't describe."

Before I could react, Makuro starts unwrapping the bandages from his face. Then I can feel my cheeks heat up when 'he' strips off his clothes. "You see now Hiei?"

I swallow hard. "You're -You're a girl?"

She nods. "Yes. I am. Do you regret being with me?" Makuro gives me no time to answer. She immediately presses her body close to mine. I'm too frozen to push her away.

To make it even worse, she brushes her lips against my neck making shivers shoot up my body. "M- Makuro stop! I- I can't. I'm with…"

"A human?" My heart threatens to burst the moment her tongue makes contact with my skin.

Kill me now. My next moves aren't the ones I wish I'd made. I unconsciously wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer. I know the glares in my eyes are probably gone. Makuro kisses me tenderly like I'm a broken child in her grasp.

"I- I had forgotten why I left you, Makuro." I whisper in her ear. She carefully takes off my cloak and pushes me against the wall. Something inside me begs me to stop. But so far, my body isn't listening. As time passes, I become more absorb in Makuro and she becomes more absorb in me.

"Hiei, who do you really want to be with?"

With my mind too numb to speak, I stupidly say, "You."

Kurama's POV:

My hand barely touches the knob. Has Hiei been lying to me all these times? When he said he loved me, did he really mean it? I bite my lip to keep the tears in my eyes. I slowly back away from his room and run out the house to wherever. Anywhere is better than here. I feel like someone is grabbing my heart and squeezing it, threatening to burst.

I stop in front of a tree, breathless. Then my fists begin to scratch the bark or vice versa. I let the tears fall as I punch the wood over and over. Love is stupid.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiei's POV:

Kurama never came back last night. Maybe his family didn't want him to go anywhere after disappearing for a couple of days. I get ready for school, my heart suddenly beating faster and faster. What am I nervous about?

In the morning, I wait for him as usual. Something inside me is screaming that misfortunes are going to happen. I ignore the dirty looks people still give me. They're nothing compared to what I've been through.

When Kurama arrives, I immediately brighten. "Good morning!"

He smiles at me. "Good morning Hiei." I took a double look at his face. What's bothering me?

That's when I realize Kurama's smile is fake, and I know something's wrong. I catch up to him and ask, "You okay, Kurama? You seem a bit down."

He gives me that fake grin again. "Fine." That's a lie.

"Okay then." I reach for his hand but he quickly snatches it away. My eyes widen at his action. "Kurama?" He turns to face me and that's when I notice he's trying to hold in the tears.

"I'm really sorry Hiei." his voice cracks and I can tell he's about to burst. But he doesn't.

I wipe away his tears and whisper, "I love you."

Kurama bites his lip. "Is that the truth?" I heard him murmur.

I look at him questioningly. "It is the truth. I really do love you."

"Then... Then who were you making love with?"

I freeze at the spot. Shit. "Well... That..."

"Bye Hiei." He doesn't give me a chance to explain and runs in the school.

Kurama's POV:

I guess I don't feel bad for ditching Hiei. I just need some time to think and plan ahead for what may come. I'm not sure if he really meant everything he said, but if he did, why would he have done that? Life is just that weird huh?

I leaned over the railing of the rooftop, watching other couples being comfortable with eachother. I wanted to yell to them that it was never going to work and that one day he will cheat on you. Or maybe she will. The door suddenly opens behind me, but I ignore it.

"What the hell's your problem?" Hiei.

"What do you mean? Nothing's the problem." I try to keep my choking in. I clench my teeth to prevent myself from crying. It's all I've been doing and it's pathetic.

"It's not like you to skip three classes in a row. Now tell me, what's wrong?" He stands next to me and moves his hand to hold mine, but I quickly pull away. Even if I'm not looking at him, Hiei's confused. "Kurama-"

"It's nothing, like I've already told you." A silence falls before us. It feels like forever until I finally break it. "You didn't have to lie to me Hiei. If you wanted to be with someone else, you could've just told me."

I can almost feel his hands curling into a fist. "You saw?" He whispered.

"No. I just heard. Can I… Can I ask you why you did that?"

Another silence. He's hesitating. "About a year before we moved here, Makuro and I were about to take this a step farther. We were going to do it one night, but I told Makuro I didn't think what we were going to do was right. So we slowed down and our relationship just fell apart. Last night reminded me so much of that day. However, I realized why I didn't want to do it; someone better was waiting for me. I'm sorry Kurama. I didn't mean for it to happen." He stuffs his hands in his pocket abruptly and walks away.

"Hiei," I turn around, finally getting the courage to look at his face. And look into those eyes I've missed so much. "Does this mean we're still together?"

He smiles softly and walks towards me. "Only if you want it to be." He touches my forehead to his.

"I want it." I answer happily. Then kiss him.

"Kurama, can you forgive me?" His eyes refuse to let my gaze go. I need to answer.

"I do forgive you. Just don't do it again." And I kiss him one last time before going back to class. I find it really hard to say no to someone who gave you their heart, but made a mistake that took him back.

If I know Hiei, he won't do anything stupid like that ever again…


	17. Chapter 17

AND THE LONG AWAITED TIME ARRIVES! (maybe for some people)

I guess I never really question what the world throws at me. After school, Hiei and I lay on my bed with my head on his chest. We just lay there in silence, trying to figure out what the other person is thinking. Hiei brushes my hair away from my face and smiles.

"You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me." He says softly. "I wish I can say we'll be together forever."

I look up at him with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a demon, Kurama. I live forever until someone kills me. So unless you're a demon too then…" He trails off and looks away.

Well might as well tell the boy before he cries. "Tomorrow's a full moon right?" He gives me a nod. "Okay, then I'll be at your place before the moon shows up and you tell me what happens. Because never once in my life have I seen a full moon before."

Hiei gives me an "Are you kidding me?" look. "Sure, whatever you need." He kisses my forehead and I try to find his heartbeat, but I don't hear one.

"Hiei, your pulse?"

A soft chuckle leaves his lips. "Demon hearts don't beat Kurama. Get used to it. Hey listen. A couple 'friends' of mine heard about us through Yukina and they want to meet you sometime. You up for it?"

"Yeah sure. Are they like you too?" I soften my voice at the last sentence.

"You mean demon? Well one of them has demon blood and the other is one hundred percent human. And I know he has a thing for Yukina so you can feel the tension between us when we get into what Yusuke calls 'brother in law' fights. It annoys me sometimes."

I smile up at him. "They sound like fun. I'd love to meet them one day." I reach up and kiss him and he kisses back. Harder.

Before I know it, we're in a different position. He pins me down under him while we make out. "Kurama?"

"Mmm?"

"Have YOU ever done it?"

"Done what?" I pull back and gaze in his eyes. The colors of the sunset streaming in through the window, creating a glowing light of redo range in his eyes. Somehow I think I know what he's talking about.

"You know what." His expression hardens and we're on the same page.

"OH… that… Well to be honest, no." Heat suddenly floods to my cheeks and my heart picks up speed. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know… That's all."

Now my voice is barely audible. "Were… Were you… I don't know… Wanting to do it?" He's fighting it back, I think to myself.

He gets up from the bed and locks the door and windows, shutting the blinds. "It's getting late, Little Red. Maybe you should have me help you fall asleep."

What happens next? Good question. I hope I can tell you, but my brain's too occupied by the event I can't even think. I can feel Hiei's bare skin press against mine, his lips tenderly kissing mine. My body's too filled with pleasure I can't even speak to him. As time goes on, Hiei becomes a little more aggressive. His lips slowly brush against my neck. He's smiling. I just know it I catch a glimpse at the clock and realize we've been at it for hours. Hiei stops and I close my eyes in exhaustion. He wraps his arms around me as I fall asleep.

Hiei's POV:

I kiss Kurama's forehead softly and clothe him again. I pull on my usual clothing and join him back on the bed. My body feels so heavy I don't know how I'm even awake after all of that. He really is irresistible. And for some strange reason, I want more. Though I'm sure I'm going to have to wait a while. I wonder if he's going to hurt in the morning. From what I've learned and heard, this kind of thing can hurt him. And he's so delicate like a rose. I turn his sleeping face towards me and kiss his lips.

"I love you." I whisper before falling asleep.

(Hey sorry for the late update. One reason. school. Anywho in fictionpress i have a story out called August Brigade and if you like fantasy, please check it out. Also I've been thinking about making an Outsiders story. If you've heard of the book or movie, great please send me some suggestions and if you haven't heard of it, read the book or watch the movie. They are very identical to one another. Thanks so much! -Air.)


	18. Chapter 18

In the morning, Hiei's already awake. I find him sitting on the windowsill looking out into the city. I sit up but quickly feel a shock of pain run up my body.

"Does it hurt?" He asks softly. I can barely make out a sound of guilt.

"No." I lie. I stand up and feel even more pain that I end up sitting back down.

Hiei sighs and walks towards me with sad eyes. He rolls up the sleeve of the shirt I'm surprisingly wearing and shows me a decent size bruise. "That's from me." Now I hear the guilt.

"No it's not. Don't blame yourself for this. It's nothing." I give him a somewhat fake smile.

"Don't lie to me, Kurama. Your body hurts, doesn't it?" I'm almost too afraid to look at his eyes, but they're not mad. They're sad and worried.

I whisper, "Yeah."

"I knew this would happen to you. Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was enjoying you too much." A faint blush appears on his cheeks.

"Me too." he pushes my forehead back and looks away. "Get ready. Yusuke and Kuwabara should be with Yukina after breakfast."

I nod and dress in my usual white martial arts outfit. I can feel Hiei's eyes watching my every move. I can't help but smile at this feeling. When I finish, he comes closer to me and kisses me softly.

"I hate it when you look so serious like this. It makes you look vicious, but at the same time… beautiful."

"You're so sweet in the morning you know that Hiei?" I walk over to him and kiss him a little harder than I used to.

I almost whine when he pulls back. "Go eat. I'll be waiting for you." He sits back on the windowsill and stares at me.

"You're not coming?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not very fond of humans. That's why Yukina and I live so isolated. I can only tolerate school because of you."

"Aw, aren't you sweet. Well, if you change your mind, you can always come down for something to eat. I'm saving my appetite. If I'm lucky, Yukina might've made something."

Hiei laughs at me. "You're funny you know that? Now go before we're late."

Hiei's POV:

While Kurama eats, I think about last night and what happened between us. For some strange reason, I enjoyed him more than Makuro. He has a different feel to his body… what the hell am I saying? He's not a demon so sometime in the near future, he's going to die and leave me. Maybe that's one thing I hate about humans.

I'm too deep in thought I don't even hear Kurama enter. I snap out of my daze by his waving hand in front of my eyes.

"Spirit world to Hiei, wake up."

"Huh? Oh. Hey, you're back." I tell him bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm back. What's wrong? You look a little down." He slowly takes my hand and I grin slightly. "Hiei…"

"I'm fine. I promise." I touch his hand to my lips. "Ready to go? If I know Urameshi, he's a little impatient." Kurama gives me an approving nod. "Alright lets get out of here." I open the window and hold his hand tightly. "Try not to scream." I warn, jumping out of his room and landing softly on the grass below us.

Kurama's POV:

Hiei takes me back to his isolated little house where two guys, Yusuke and Kuwabara are supposed to meet us. He stops me before we go inside.

"Alright. Before you meet, just a word of warning; Yusuke is a perv and Kuwabara is just stupid. Okay? Great." I just smile at him, not letting me answer. He's probably really nervous letting them meet me or me meeting them.

Inside, I see Yukina sitting down at the table, but no new faces. I scan the room again to make sure I didn't miss them. Still, nothing.

"So this is the pretty boy your sister told us about." I turn around and face a boy with black hair slicked back and brown eyes. He can't be older than fifteen. "You're right Yukina. He does look fragile; like a rose without any thorns." He tilts my chin up so I'm staring into his vivid brown eyes. I can feel his face creep closer to mine, too close. "What's your name, little boy? I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

Before I get the chance to answer, Hiei's foot smacks him across the face. "He is taken." He snaps. I didn't know Hiei's the jealous type.

Yusuke regains himself and laughs. "Wow you must be really special. He wasn't protective against Makuro when they were going out."

And things go a little south. "Don't mention that bastard." Hiei softly says, not loud enough for Yusuke to hear obviously.

"Well I must say Hiei, Kurama isn't half bad. I kind of like him. He looks easy to manipulate. It won't be hard persuading him to do it with you." Urameshi laughs, but Hiei and I just blush. We turn away so the boy doesn't see the irony in what he said.

"Shut up you dimwit." Is all he could counter back with.

_GUYS! Hihihihihihihihihi! Soooo sooo sooo sooo sorry about not updating in the past how many weeks... One word: SCHOOL! But now school is done so I'm probably gonna go back to updating almost, KEY word ALMOST everyday. Love you guys!_

_-Air_


	19. Chapter 19

Okay my wonderful dear fans. I have a confession… I made a hell of a lot of typos and the one that's confusing me and you is that the night they did IT wasn't a full moon. It's this night, the one that's going to happen in this part. We all in the same page now? Great. So sorry about that!

As we gathered around the table, and Yukina serving us, I meet the other guy named Kazuma Kuwabara. He seems to take liking to Yukina, which Hiei minds, a lot. When you see Hiei cold and ruthless, it's hard to imagine that he's protective and actually very sweet. Maybe that's one thing I love about him.

"So, this is him Hiei?" Kuwabara asks, looking at me like he isn't impressed or astounded.

"Yes." Hiei answered, ready to defend me if needed.

"Not bad. I expected some human eating demon, but not a fragile little rose with cute green eyes. Not bad. He could use a haircut though."

Instead of Hiei saying something, Yukina gasps and lightly hits the guy. "Kazuma, I am very fond of Kurama's long vibrant red hair. I think he should keep like that. Don't you think so brother?" Hiei just shrugs.

"This is so awkward." I hear Yusuke mutter. "Anyway, we're still one player short. We have the old hag but we need one more to participate in the tournament."

"Tournament?" I ask, mostly to Hiei.

"It's nothing you should be worried about. It's just a recreational thing that demons like to watch. Dumb asses always end up pulling us into the tournament."

"Oh, then can I watch?" I bite my lip soon after I ask the question. If I know Hiei he's going to say…

"Hell no. You are way to innocent to be watching those damn fights. I'm telling you Kurama, you don't want to be a part of it."

I look at Yusuke and Kuwabara, and they both nod, agreeing with Hiei. "Listen to him," Yusuke starts, "this tournament is nothing like you've ever seen. And since Hiei's so fond of you, he will stop at nothing to make sure you're one dimension away from that stage."

I sigh, giving up. "Alright. But people come back alive right?"

"You mean demons? And no, not all demons that participate end up alive." Kuwabara explains. "It's life or death. You should stay here with Yukina when the tournament commences. It'll be better and safer for you."

"Alright!" I somewhat snap. "I get it. It's no place for humans."

Hours after being idiotic and stupid with Kuwabara and Yusuke, the sun finally sets and I can see the shadow of the moon. The full moon. I take a deep breath and walk back in the house. I can tell Hiei knows something's not right about me.

"Kurama?" I suddenly jolt at the sound of my name. "Kurama what's wrong?"

I take another shaky breath. "Nothing." I lie.

"Okay, let's try again. What's wrong?" Hiei's not in the mood to play Mr. Nice Guy ever since what happened last night.

"Full moon tonight. Remember?" My voice trembles as I speak. He knows I'm frightened.

"You afraid of a little circular moon Kurama?" Yusuke teases. "It won't bite you I promise."

"What exactly happens? You mentioned it yesterday but…"

Before I get a chance to explain to him, I take a glance outside. I can fully see the moon. It was the first time I've seen a full moon. It begins to happen. Again.

Hiei's POV:

Kurama is changing? I take a couple steps back, making sure I wasn't anywhere near a demon that can rip my voice box out. When the light shines back on him again, I can hardly believe what I'm seeing. Yusuke and Kuwabara move behind me.

"The hell?" Yusuke whispers in deep surprise.

In front of me, a familiar demon stands with silver hair, ears, and tail, and his gold cold eyes stare at me like I'm the meal for his precious plants.

"Yoko." I can finally say. "Shit." Now I get why the human Kurama seemed so afraid nights like these.

"Yoko Kurama? I did not see that coming. Hiei, why didn't you tell us that your little boy toy was the host for the Legendary Bandit? I mean seriously? He could've given you a warning sign or something." Yusuke can really be a pain in the ass.

"I never knew until now. Kurama." My voice softens at his name.

Yoko's eyes snap to look over his shoulder. There stand three lower class demons.

"Ah I see Team Urameshi is complete with Yoko Kurama as their last player."

"What?!"


	20. Chapter 20

Kurama's POV:

I wake up to a familiar surrounding. With my vision so hazy I can't even tell if its day or night. But I do know one thing, I want to throw up. I can hear the boys' arguments in the other room. I want to stand up and ask what happened, but I feel like if I move, I'll puke.

Luckily for me, I don't have to scream Hiei's name. He comes in and sits beside me, brushing back my bangs. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like hurling. What happened? What were you guys talking about?" I close my eyes, trying to stop the rollercoaster in my head.

"Well it seems like you turn into a demon during a full moon. And you passed out right when the moon disappeared and morphed back into your human self that I love. That's about it."

"You forgot to mention that he's going to be participating in the Dark Tournament." I recognize the voice to be Yusuke's, but I'm too dizzy to sit up and check.

"I'm participating in the what?"

Hiei shuts his eyes tightly then kisses my forehead. "We weren't going to participate in the tournament, however three demons came here to gather up the names of each member f the team, and Yoko Kurama just happened to be there. So you're participating."

My brain's top fuzzy to even think. "But Hiei, if this is a tournament for demons, how can a human survive?"

He takes my hand and whispers so gently to me. "We'll find a way. I promise. I'm not going to let those damn good for nothing devil worshipers be the death of you."

"Hiei-"

He leans down and kisses me. "I promise you that Kurama. I'll die before you get the chance to see heaven. I'm not going to let you die."

I want to believe him, I really do. But for some reason, the thought of my death scares me. "Okay. I trust you."

Yusuke chuckles. "Yeah bad move on your part Kurama." Then I hear footsteps fading.

I feel something wet on my cheek and realize that it's Hiei's tears. "Wh- why are you crying?" I ask, brushing them away.

"Because it's my fault you're put in this situation. If I had just left you alone, you wouldn't have been tortured by Makuro and part of the Dark Tournament. "

"Hey. It's all right. It's all right." I hold his hand tighter.

"I promise you, I won't hold it against you if you leave me. I would if I was in your place."

"Hiei stop." I say a little more forceful. "I don't ever want to leave you like this. It's a ridiculous reason."

"Kurama don't you get it? You almost died because of me! Now you have to undergo an ordeal most humans don't survive because of me again! Why can't you understand that all I'm doing is put you in danger?"

For a moment I can't talk. He said he loved me, he said that I was the best thing that's ever happened to him. Now he wants me to regret my decision? "No Hiei. I'm not leaving you no matter what. And I know you won't leave me too. So stop blaming yourself. You saved me from Makuro and you're going to save me from this one too. I trust you. Please remember that."

He gives me a slight grin and kisses my forehead, then abruptly stops. "You're head is hot Kurama."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." In truth, I wasn't fine. My head just keeps spinning and the sensation to hurls rapidly increases. "It happens every time, so it isn't something new."

"Well then get some rest. Don't worry I'll protect you. You know I will." His lips touch the back of my hand as he leaves me to sleep.

I think about the tournament and about Hiei protecting me. I trusted him with my life, but I can't help to feel nervous. The tournament is for demons not humans, and from what I've learned, demons don't like humans. I turn to my side, quickly regretting my move. It makes me sick even more when I move. My eyes slowly close, smelling the blankets that carry Hiei's scent.

Hiei's POV:

"Well Hiei, what are you going to do?" Yusuke asks me from across the table. "You're seriously going to let Kurama participate?"

"Hell no. "Never. I'm never going to let him participate. He'll be our fifth member and Genkai our fourth. He'll be our back up plan." Even if it was the safest thing to do, I didn't feel good about it. "Please Yusuke, when I'm not there, protect him."

Yusuke looks back at me and I know he can tell that I'm serious. "Don't worry. Leave it to me and Kuwabara. No one will touch him with us around. "

(Hey guys! Sorry I went on a loooooooong vacation without wifi soooo sorrryyy... now's the only time I got to write again so please enjoy and give me any ideas if you got any! Love and all -AIR)


End file.
